RE5: A Fight for Suvival (REVAMPED!)
by AshenCrystal
Summary: Two teenage girls, Sylvia Evans and Carly Baker, get trapped in the world of Resident Evil 5 and must now fight for their survival, accompanying the two protagonists, Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. Will they ever find their way home? Or will they be stuck in the game forever? (Original story is going to stay so you can see how much better at writing am.)


**Helloooo everyone! So, I've decided that I would rewrite this story because, well... it kinda sucked when I started it. So, yeah. Rewriting time! Yay! Btw, I'm leaving in the first story so you can see in comparison how much better I've gotten at writing. c: Talk to you guys later, and I hope you enjoy the renewed story!**

I sighed as I sat down on the couch, boredly staring at my Xbox before reaching into my pocket and pulling out my cell phone, dialing a number. I impatiently tapped my foot on the floor as I waited when I suddenly heard the ringtone of my best friend's phone nearby. I blinked in confusion and just as I was turning around, a figure popped up from behind the couch and shouted, "BOO!"

"Wh-whoa!" I came crashing to the ground as the blond haired teenager laughed and walked towards me, holding a hand out to help me up. I grumbled and took her hand, mumbling an

"Ow." then inquired her, "How the hell did you get inside, Carly!?"

She laughed and pointed behind her with her thumb. "Through the window."

"...Creep." I said, shaking my head. "Don't you know how to use the front door?"

"Front door? What's that?" She joked, grinning widely before looking at me with her brown eyes. "So, what's up?"

"I got bored."

"Soooo you decided to call me then?" I simply nodded and she clapped her hands together before walking over to my tv and turning it on along with the Xbox.

"So, what shall we play?"

I shrugged and she sighed, looking at the games stacked on top of the tv then grabbed a few games before telling me to close my eyes and pick a number, one through four. I chose four, considering it's my lucky number and I opened my eyes to see that number four was Resident Evil 5. She grinned and put the disk in the Xbox before giving me a controller and sitting down on the couch. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm and jumped on the couch, landing next to her and starting the game.

"What character do you-" Before I could even finish my sentence she selected Chris and glanced over to me, grinning devilishly. Oh, no. I know that look. "Okayyyy... I guess I'll just be Sheva then."

I did just that and when it took us to our inventory, I selected the gun that you start out with, except this gun was fully upgraded so it had 100 ammo, then waited for her to get her gun equipped We readied up and started the game, skipping all the cut scenes and going straight into action. We walked over to the merchant who gave us our guns then went on our way. A little bit later we got up to the Executioner part and, well... let's just say it wasn't too great.

"Oh, crap he's after me! Sylvia, help me damn it!" Carly shouted.

"I'm trying to but you're all the way across the map!" I shouted back, trying to reach her before the Executioner killed her.

"Oh, jesus he's right behind me! Sylvia, he's gonna kill me!" Just after she said that, he hit her with the axe and killed her. "Damn it! You've got to be kidding me! Why didn't you help me?!"

"Well, excuse ME for being all the way across the map. I thought you were right behind me!"

"Yeah, well I wasn't. So there."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "I'm gonna get something to drink. You want something?"

She simply shook her head and I shrugged, going into the kitchen and grabbing a can of soda and heading back into the living room to find Carly gone. I looked around in confusion but shrugged, thinking that she probably just had to use the bathroom.

I sat down on the couch, picking up my controller and shouting aloud, "Carly, hurry up or I'm gonna start the game without you!" Silence.

A puzzled look appeared on my face as I looked at the screen and in red letters it said 'come find her'. I blinked in surprise and without realizing it, I selected yes and suddenly my vision started getting blurry then I began to feel myself falling. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I could feel myself getting pulled into the darkness by something, and then I blacked out.

**Voila! How did you like the first chapter of the revamped RE5 fanfic? :D I hope you all enjoyed, I'll be posting the next chapter whenever I can! Talk to you later! Bye!**


End file.
